Undying Memories
by Shiori Sophi
Summary: Natsume terbangun tengah malam. Ia menangis tanpa suara. Di kedua belah tangannya ada cairan merah kental yang masih baru. Pekat. Keesokan harinya, ia menemukan tubuh Madara terkoyak tanpa noda. Collab with Kumo. Alternative Reality. Kumpulan drabble. #MinorFandomFest


**Undying Memories** ,

 **sebuah fanfiksi**

(c) Shiori Sophi & Kumo

 **Natsume Yuujinchou**

(c) Yuki Midorikawa

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#Springs**

Tak ada pantulan cahaya. Tak ada udara mengaliri tenggorokannya. Hanya napas seseorang yang berembus tepat di bawah telinga, menyeruak kasar dan dengan buaian. Sementara tangannya menggapai-gapai dalam hampa. Ia yang diharapkannya datang, tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja. Membuatnya menerka-nerka.

Natsume tidak takut. Sejak kecil ia terbiasa sendirian. Hanya ditemani kepekatan. Entah kesedihan. Entah kegelapan. Yang membuat indera lainnya menajam.

Daun telinganya dapat menangkap gema. Gesekan benda logam dan porselen berdenging. Tapak sepatu besi terseret nyaring. Ia merasai dengan seksama. Bau secuplik api yang dihantarkan udara. Perlahan memantulkan binar samar ke matanya.

Seorang perempuan bersimpuh. Lalu menunduk pada tangan di hadapannya yang terjuntailemah. Bagai leher ternak yang baru disembelih, ada mata air merah yang mengalir deras, jatuh hingga ke kerongkongannya. Perempuan itu mereguk dengan nikmat. Tiap tetesnya seperti air surga baginya.

Namun, sepertinya ini masih dunia fana. Segala hal mudah lesap dan kering dilibas waktu. Natsume melihat perempuan itu berdiri ketika tak ada lagi kehidupan tersisa dari onggokan tangan tak bernyawa. Anggun berjalan ke arahnya. Natsume terhimpit dinding batu yang dingin ketika tangan itu merenggutnya.

Tampaknya perempuan itu mahir dalam topologi matematis. Lihatlah rapi simpulan tali-temalinya, dengan tangannya yang cekatan. Natsume mengernyit, pergelangannya terasa panas. Ia tahu, nasib calon mata air selanjutnya. Dalam sekali sabetan, Natsume membuka rahangnya lebar-lebar.

Itu bukan jeritannya.

Natsume terbangun saat dini hari. Napasnya tersengal. Tenggorokannya perlu cairan untuk mengaliri, bukan yang kental. Ia masih bisa merasakan dingin di tengkuknya mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuh.

Ingin rasanya ia memanggil Madara tapi, pemuda enam belas tahun itu tak bisa bergerak. Hingga sinar matahari pertama jatuh ke bumi dan kokok jago terdengar sayup-sayup, Natsume baru berkedip.

.

 **#Bad Dreams**

Mimpi buruk sudah hampir menjadi rutinitasnya. Meskipun rasa tidak nyaman masih ada, jika setelah terbangun dan ia masih membawa ingatan ke alam realita. Natsume hanya bisa belajar. Sedikit demi sedikit, biar waktu yang mengikisnya.

"Takashi- _kun,_ ayo sarapan." Suara Tohko- _san_ memanggil dari lantai bawah.

Ia baru saja bangkit dan menata _futon_ -nya. Hari ini ia kesiangan. Sedangkan matahari baru naik beberapa derajat.

Natsume tidak pernah bercerita apapun pada Tohko- _san_. Perempuan itu memang keibuan. Apalagi kepada Shigeru- _san_ meskipun lelaki itu jua kebapakan. Waktu berjalan demi mengajarkan padanya, kenyataan dan mimpi buruk senyatanya memang realita. Namun bukan untuk dibagi kepada sesama.

Kadang-kadang pertemuannya dengan Madara membuatnya bisa bernapas lega. Ia tak lagi merisaukan waktu sebab Madara selalu mengulang deklarasinya. Madara yang menelan separuh mimpi buruknya menjadi sesuatu yang lebih bersahabat. Ia memeluk ketakutan Natsume dalam gulungan ekornya yang hangat.

Ia hendak membangunkan Madara kemudian urung. _Neko-sensei_ kesayangannya itu masih lelap tak bergerak. Nanti setelah ia menyiapkan diri. Kemeja dan blazer dikenakannya.

Tohko- _san_ tidak bosan memanggil Natsume untuk kesekian kalinya. Mengabarkan bahwa kepul nasi sudah hampir sirna.

Pemuda itu kemudian menyingkap selimut Madara, hendak menggodanya dulu. Berharap ia mau sarapan bersamanya. Dada pemuda itu berdebar lebih keras.

Mata Natsume terbelalak. Di atas bantal kesayangannya, leher Madara terkoyak tanpa noda.

 **.**

 **#Doctor**

Natsume tidak masuk sekolah hari ini. Ia berlari kesana kemarimengitari kompleks tapi tidak ada seorang pun yang diinginkannya.

Di depan jalan setapak menuju hutan, ia akhirnya bertemu salah satunya.

"Ada apa Natsume?" Seorang _yokai_ berambut biru gelap menyeruput pipanya. Sebelah matanya menangkap peluh pemuda itu berceceran. Di dekapan Natsume, Madara masih terbungkus oleh selimutnya. Tumben sekali. Biasanya ia akan berjalan di samping Natsume atau bergelung di leher pemuda itu.

"Nyanko- _sensei_ ," ucap Natsume putus-putus. "Sepertinya dia sakit. Sejak tadi pagi ia tidak terbangun meskipun sudah kucoba berbagai cara.

Hinoe, begitu _yokai_ itu dipanggil, mengernyit. Jemarinya menyentuh kepala kucing jadi-jadian itu perlahan untuk memastikan. Ia berkejap sekali lalu mendesah panjang sebelum menjawab, "Aku tak yakin, Natsume. _Gomen._ "

Natsume memandangnya dengan sorot mata kecewa. "Tahukah kau siapa yokai lain yang mungkin mengetahui masalah ini?"

"Entah." Asap mengepul keluar dari bibirnya yang terpoles biru. "Mungkin kau bisa bertanya pada Hiiragi. Madara adalah salah satu _yokai_ terkuat. Aku tidak tahu siapa dan bagaimana ia bisa terluka sedemikian rupa."

Raut wajah sendu Hinoe memutus pertanyaan Natsume lebih lanjut.

Pemuda itu mengucapkan terima kasih lalu berlalu menuju tempat Natori- _san_. Mencari Hiiragi, Urihime,Sasago atau Natori sendiri. Kebetulan, pagi itu Natori masih berada di rumahnya.

Ia menyambut Natsume dan membaca raut wajah pemuda itu menyiratkan hal yang buruk telah terjadi.

Natsume bertanya pertanyaan yang sama. Memperhatikan dengan seksama.

Tubuh Madara terasa dingin. Natsume tahu.

Natori- _san_ menggeleng. Jawaban yang gamblang. Tapi sorot mata Natsume masih menyiratkan pertanyaan.

Hari itu, Madara membuatnya gila.

 **.**

 **#Amulet**

Berkali-kali pindah tempat tinggal membuat Natsume kesepian.

Tanpa Madara.

Tanpa ayah.

Tanpa ibu.

Ia berjalan lagi tak tentu arah. Rumah Tohko- _san_ bukan pilihannya saat ini. Biar jalanan aspal yang panjang ini kembali membawanya pergi mencari jawaban. Ladang pedesaan yang sepi. Hutan-hutan yang terbelah di sisi kanan-kiri, senyap. Di ujung desa, ada tangga terhampar ke atas gunung.

Kaki Natsume menapaki anak-anak tangga satu persatu.

Di depan pintu kuil, Natsume menjadi termangu. Antara ingin masuk atau melengang pergi. Rasa mencekam kehilangan sudah mulai menyergapnya. Tapi ia tak boleh mundur, menyerah begitu saja. Tak ingin saat ia membiarkan dekapan hangat ibunya pergi, terulang pada Madara.

Krincingg ... krincinggg ...

Lonceng kuil berdenting seakan menyambut. Natsume melangkahkan kakinya perlahan lalu bersimpuh di depan altar. Menundukkan kepala, seakan berdo'a. Nyanko-sensei terkulai di hadapannya.

TES ...

TES ... TES ... TES ...

Natsume mendongak, likuid bening tampak di perimeter sudut matanya. Tapi tak mungkin air matanya membuat suara sedemikian keras. Tepat di atas _kamidana_ dengan _shintai, shimenawa, shide_ dan _ofuda_ -nya . Ada benda berkilat diatasnya yang menarik perhatian Natsume dengan tetesan air yang terus menetes di sampingnya.

Natsume meraihnya, sebuah liontin bertahtakan _spinel_ atau _balas ruby_ yang menyala-nyala. Ada sesuatu tertulis di secarik kertas dengan bahasa asing, _qua es vos meus carus puerilis sic atrum hic desiderium video vidi visum vos iterum nex iam usquequaque susurrus suavis lacuna mihi potes non suspicio diligo vos IPSA QUAM TE AMO_ — Di mana kau anak kesayanganku? Di dalam kegelapan ini, aku merindukanmu. Demi kematian yang selalu membisikkan kata-kata manis padaku, aku tidak bisa memohon, AKU MENCINTAIMU LEBIH DARI HIDUPKU SENDIRI—

 _Kanojo no kichou na ko o—_ Untuk anaknya yang berharga—.

Entah kenapa kata-kata itu menghipnotis Natsume, menambah sesak di dadanya bak nostalgia yang menyakitkan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Natsume." Sekelebat kecupan samar menjelma di keningnya.

Tubuh Natsume menggelosor di lantai kuil. Ia mengembuskan napas keras-keras.

Pada batas-batas yang ditetapkannya sendiri, tatapan Natsume berubah nanar. Tak ada satu pun _yokai_ maupun manusia yang menemuinya untuk klaim melukai Madara.

 **.**

 **#Castle**

Natsume tersesat di halaman kastil yang puncak bundarnya tinggi angin berhembus di sela-sela helai rambutnya membuatnya terkejap bangun. Natsume merasa heran, apakah ia telah kembali ke masa lalu? _Nyanko-sensei_! Dimana ia?

Madara tidak ikut ke dunia ini bersamanya.

Tapi ia berharap tak sendirian di tempat asing ini. Mungkin Madara masih berada di sekitar kastil.

Memutari kastil, memanjat tangga yang rapuh, melongok ke kamar-kamar penuh debu. Dengan warna merah entah coklat di dindingnya. Penjara bawah tanah, lorong-rong becek berbau amis dan karat. Puncak menara dengan atapnya yang datar dan bundar, tak ada. Tak di manapun.

Ia tak menemukan Madara di mana-mana.

Dadanya semakin berdebar keras.

 **.**

 **#Ripped Skin**

Matahari terik, siluet lelaki mungil berumur dengan kaki timpang terseok mendekatinya.

Lelaki timpang itu berusaha tersenyum manis. Namun parut di wajahnya malah membuatnya terlihat mengerikan.

Satu-persatu kuntum bibir kemerahan itu jatuh. Bola-bola tanpa air mata itu menggelinding dari ceruk yang menampungnya. Lengket.

Terbangun dengan napas tersengal. Seperti dalam mimpinya, wanita itu mengecupnya dengan bibirnya yang merah. Bekasnya mengalir sampai ke dagunya.

"Kau anakku tersayang."

Natsume baru saja membagi mimpi buruknya. Ia gemetar di atas kakinya yang telah terkulai lemah. Mata air merah membanjiri kakinya senada dengan air matanya.

Belaian wanita itu melingkupi wajahnya, rambutnya, dan pipinya. Ia menghindari tatapannya. Menelengkan wajah yang mulai pucat ke arah lain

Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak melihat ke dua bola mata yang penuh jarum, dahi yang kulitnya terkelupas, potongan kuku dan jari, gumpalan rambut rontok, irisan hidung, telinga, bibir, atau apakah itu? Menyisakan onggokan daging wajah rusak, leher tertebas. Hendak memalingkan wajahnya lagi tak mampu. Dingin wanita itu seolah membekukannya. Potongan tubuh terserak di mana-mana.

Natsume seakan ingin berteriak. Terbayang lima meter dari arahnya variasi alat aneh yang tidak sanggup dibayangkan gunanya.

"Mengapa kau tidak datang?" sepasang mata merah hampir lepas dengan belatung berloncatan menghalangi pandangannya. Gelap.

 **.**

 **#Burned and Frozen Body**

Tanuma memandang gelisah keluar jendela kelas yang memburam.

"Sudah berapa lama ya, Natsume- _kun_ tidak masuk sekolah?" Taki menyuarakan isi hatinya.

"Coba kita tanya pada Natori- _san_. Mungkin dia tahu sesuatu," usul gadis berambut sebahu itu.

Sang pemuda mengangguk setuju. Daripada mereka bertanya-tanya dan memunculkan prasangka buruk, lebih baik mereka bangkit dan mencari tahu. Maka, sepulang sekolah, keduanya pergi ke kediaman Natori.

"Shuuichi- _san_ ada di bukit," ujar salah seorang pelayan.

Taki dan Tanuma segera bergegas menyusul Natori yang ternyata sedang berdiri di depan rumah bergaya tradisional. Ia bersama kedua abdi _youkai_ -nya terlihat serius.

Di belakang Natori, kedua anak remaja itu tercengang. Pertanyaan yang buru-buru hendak dikeluarkan, tertahan di ujung lidah melihat pemandangan di depan mereka.

Dua orang _youkai_ tergeletak di tanah dengan kulit mengeriput dan gosong. Daging dan seluruh sari pati di dalamnya seolah disedot habis oleh kekuatan yang tak kasat mata. Mengerikan sekali. Seperti tubuh manusia yang dibakar habis.

Sementara di tubuh _youkai_ yang tergeletak satunya, ada sisa-sisa salju yang hampir meleleh. Padahal hari itu bukan musim dingin.

Apakah ini _nyata_?

"Tanuma- _kun_!" pekik Taki

Pemuda itu memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba diserang sakit kepala teramat hebat. Ia menjatuhkan diri di atas tanah. Menekuk lututnya. Sesosok bayangan merah hendak melahapnya.

 **.**

 **#A Girl**

"Siapa kau?" Pertanyaan itu keluar sebagai ganti keheranannya. Natsume memandang sekitarnya. Angin berembus familiar pada telinganya membawa kersik rumput dan bunga krokus, tulip, dan _rozsika_. Rumah-rumah berjarak dan penuh kebun. Dan seorang gadis yang menjadi pusat kehidupan di matanya. Ia mengenakan gaun dengan rok lebar dan sepatu bot yang belum pernah Natsume lihat. Rambut pirang pucatnya melambai-lambai ditiup angin.

"Aku? Pola."

Senyum lebar gadis berdarah Eropa itu menarik perhatian Natsume.

"Kau anak baru di sini?" tanya Pola keheranan melihat Natsume yang hanya diam dan pakaian tak lazim yang dikenakannya.

"Baiklah, kau mau ikut aku?" gadis itu tanpa sungkan mengajaknya.

"Itu, kastil siapa?" Natsume mengingatkan dirinya kembali, mungkin Madara berada di sana. Mengingat mimpinya yang pertama.

Wajah Pola memucat. "Tidak, tidak. Jangan kesana. Lebih baik kita ke rumahku. Di sana banyak roti panggang hangat."

Belum sampai sepuluh menit mereka berjalan, tiba-tiba seekor kuda berhenti dan penunggang kuda merenggut Pola tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

"Aku tidak mau!" Pola meronta-ronta. Padahal Natsume menggenggam tangan gadis itu erat. Tapi perempuan yang dipanggil Dorka itu tak mau kalah. Badannya gempal dan dengan mudah menyeret Pola naik.

Natsume berlari, berlari, berlari sampai masuk ke dalam kastil. Mengikuti lolongan Pola yang memantul-mantul di sepanjang dindingnya.

Ia sampai pada sebuah ruangan yang hanya diterangi oleh lilin-lilin. Gadis itu sedang dikerek menuju sebuah bola bundar yang berdiameter pendek.

Pola tak berdaya memandangi Natsume yang seolah tak kasat mata. Sentakan terkuat membawanya masuk. Pintunya otomatis menutup.

Bola itu menggelinding maju-mundur. Tak ada teriakan lagi. Hanya bunyi geleser logam dan tawa tertahan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, dari rongganya, keluar saripati merah pekat dan kental. Ketika terbuka, serat-serat daging berserakan hampir seperti ledakan. Di antaranya ada koyakan kain berenda murahan dan sepatu bot yang masih utuh. Semuanya begitu segar.

Natsume meletakkan tangan kuat-kuat di mulutnya. Hatinya menjerit pilu. Tapi, lambungnya bersikeras mengeluarkan isinya. Perutnya melilit dan mulutnya pun mengeluarkan campuran yang menjijikkan.

 **.**

 **#Exorcism**

"Natsumeee!" Seseorang berteriak pekak di telinganya.

"Nak, bangun, nak ..." Sebuah tangan besar yang hangat ikut mengguncang bahunya perlahan.

Sepasang mata coklat bergetar membuka. "Po—la. POLA!" jeritnya tertahan.

Dicengkeramnya apapun yang berada di pelukannya. Yang ternyata Madara.

"Natsume? Kau ... baik-baik saja?" Tanuma menundukkan tubuhnya dengan wajah yang khawatir. Ayahnya berdiri di sampingnya dengan senyuman dan ekspresi tak terbaca.

Natsume terdiam. Termangu lama ia. Masih berbaring di atas rerumputan basah oleh embun tepi hutan. Sekejap kemudian terduduk. Ujung jari tangannya merah. Helaian _auburn_ -nya juga terlihat titik-titik merah

"Natsume, mari kita antarkan kau pulang. Seminggu ini Tohko- _san_ dan Shigeru- _san_ cemas setengah mati mencarimu." Tanuma menyodorkan tangan hendak membantunya berdiri.

"Tidak usah." Pemuda berambut seperti gandum itu bangkit lalu berjalan terhuyung. "Aku waras. Dan baik-baik saja."

Kedua belah tangannya tertekuk memeluk. Ada seonggok _mane-neko_ dingin berselimut. Tak bergeming sedikitpun.

 **.**

 **#Red Gallows**

Mimpi. Lagi.

Sorak-sorai orang-orang berpakaian katun tipis dengan ujung sobek sana sini. Baju para perempuan nya lusuh berenda dan berlipit. Sederhana.

Semuanya saling berbicara tanpa henti dengan orang di sekelilingnya.

Dua orang penjaga berjaga di sisi sebuah kurungan besar. Samar- samar dapat dilihatnya empat orang bertekuk lutut dengan tali terikat di pergelangan tangan yang ujungnya tersimpul pada kayu horizontal. Tutup kepala hitam membuat wajah-wajah yang terkurung tak dapat diterka.

Di atas seperti sebuah panggung, ada seorang wanita yang rambut coklatnya mulai memutih dengan tangan juga terikat.

Terlihat barisan para prajurit, kerumunan ksatria, kilau-kemilau busana para aristokrat dan beberapa postur berwibawa dari yang tampaknya penguasa entah Raja mengelilingi panggung tersebut.

Kayu api berderak-derak diangkut oleh beberapa pedati. Api sunyi mulai berkobar. Seseorang dalam kurungan dipenggal. Putus.

Badan orang itu dan ketiga lainnya dilempar dan didorong ke dalam api yang murka.

Wanita bangsawan di atas panggung itu tak bergeming. Tak terlintas sedikitpun rasa takut, sedih, atau apapun. Hampa dan pucat. Bajunya basah kuyup oleh darah.

Natsume memasang telinga, lamat-lamat mendengar "... ṍn fog lenni bezắrt szobắdhan amḯg halắl vắr ṍn –on –a ajtṍ. Dimitto.— Kau harus dipasung di kamarmu. Hingga ajal menjemputmu di depan pintu. Bubar.—"

Sorak-sorai semakin keras terdengar. Berkecamuk berbagai emosi. Para prajurit tetap siaga. Para ksatria maju, setengah menyeret wanita bangsawan itu turun dari panggung, masuk ke dalam kastil. Arak-arakan para bangsawan dan penguasa mengikuti di belakang.

Semakin tipis bayangan-bayangan mereka hingga tertelan oleh suramnya dinding kastil. Sunyi, sepi ...

 **.**

 **#Bloody Hands**

"Ahaha, Natsume tidak punya ibu!"

Anak lelaki yang dimaksud hanya menunduk sambil berusaha menulikan telinga. Membebalkan hatinya seolah-olah tidak tahu. Hari-hari berlalu selalu seperti itu. Jika tidak dikatai karena yatim piatu, ia dikucilkan karena ocehannya tentang makhluk-makhluk yang tidak dapat dilihat oleh kebanyakan manusia.

Natsume kadang berpikir, ia lebih suka berteman dengan _youkai_ atau _yuurei_ yang baik hati. Mereka tidak mengoloknya karena ia tidak punya ayah atau ibu.

Tapi tetap saja Natsume bersedih. Kedua tangannya tidak akan pernah menggapai mereka seutuhnya.

Maka, saat Madara datang menemuinya dan memaksa untuk jadi penjaganya ia sangat senang.

Madara selalu menghalau _youkai_ - _youkai_ jahat yang berusaha mengganggunya.

Malam itu, mereka kelelahan sehabis dikejar-kejar seorang _youkai_ yang kuat. Sulit untuk mengalahkannya dalam keadaan kurang sehat. Madara memejamkan mata meski tetap waspada.

Natsume terbangun tengah malam. Ia menangis tanpa suara. Di kedua belah tangannya ada cairan merah kental yang masih baru. Pekat. Dalam wujud _youkai_ -nya, Madara memeluk pemuda itu. Erat.

Jika Natsume terluka, itu semata-mata karena keteledorannya yang tidak bisa dimaafkan, ucap Madara suatu kali. Ia tahu, pemuda itu tak 'kan sampai hati melukai _yokai_ yang paling lemah sekalipun.

.

 **#Her Beloved Boy**

Sudah lama Natsume tidak mengenal kosakata ibu.

Ingatan pun jadi samar-samar. Sudah lama tahun-tahun berlalu.

Seperti inikah wajah ibunya dulu?

Natsume mematung. Di depannya seorang wanita berwajah cantik tanpa senyum menatapnya sendu. Bibirnya merekah. Jari-jemarinya merah.

"Anakku." Tangannya terulur menyentuh wajah Natsume. Suaranya merdu seperti _lullaby_ yang didendangkan pilu.

"Jangan tinggalkan Ibu. Jangan mencari orang lain selain Ibu." Natsume tak bisa menolak ketika perempuan itu merengkuhnya. Suaranya berubah menjadi tangisan yang hendak mencerabutnya keluar.

Ia berharap ia bisa memanggil Madara meski suaranya tiada keluar. Seharusnya, pikiran mereka telah tersambung menghitung berapa lama waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama menghalau makhluk gaib tak kasat mata. Senyatanya, mereka belum pernah mencoba. Atau mungkin ikatan mereka seperti jalinan benang laba-laba. Kuat namun, mudah terkoyak seketika.

Perempuan itu masih memeluknya. Natsume hanya bisa memandang langit-langit kamarnya yang bisu. Bayangan perempuan itu menyemu.

Sementara Madara masih tertidur di atas bantalnya. Tanpa kedut. Tanpa deru.

 **tamat.**

* * *

 **Catatan kaki:**

 **Kamidana:** miniatur altar rumah tangga yang disediakan untuk menguilkan Kami (dewa) Shinto (wikipedia).

 **Shintai:** adalah objek fisik yang dipuja di kuil Shinto maupun di dekatnya yang berfungsi sebagai tempat hunian roh/spirit atau _kami_. Misalnya: cermin, pedang, permata, atau perhiasan (wikipedia).

 **Shimenawa:** tali yang dipasang sebagai garis perbatasan antara kawasan suci dan kawasan duniawi (wikipedia).

 **Shide:** istilah Shinto untuk kertas putih yang digunting dan dilipat dengan pola khusus untuk dipasang bersama shimenawa, tamagushi, gohei, atau ōnusa (wikipedia)..

 **Ofuda:** jimat rumah tangga yang dibuat di kuil (wikipedia).

 **Bunga krocus (Latin. Crocus Vernus) :** berasal dari negara-negara di Laut Tengah (Orient), Eropa dan Afrika Utara. Punya kelopak warna putih, biru, kuning, dan bergaris-garis. Kemunculannya bisa merupakan pertanda musim semi tiba.

 **Bunga rozsika:** (terj. Latin)bunga mawar

 **Yuurei:** (terj. Jepang) roh

* * *

 **A/N—** FYI, drabble ini terinspirasi oleh Countess Dracula alias Elizabeth Báthory de Ecsed. Konon, selama hidupnya Elizabeth telah membunuh 650 orang gadis yang belum menikah. Ia mempunyai beberapa anak dan kabarnya ada seorang anak laki-lakinya yang hidup di luar kastil, yang tidak tahu kehidupan Elizabeth di sana.

 _Thanks so much my dearest_ Kumo, untuk referensi dan tambahan-tambahan detailnya. Mohon maaf kalau masih ada kekurangan dan kesalahan. Mohon koreksinya C:

Dan tentunya juga buat kalian yang udah baca, _domo arigatou gozaimasu._

 _Mata ne._


End file.
